Reunion
by Cronkalini
Summary: Tru goes to her highschool reunion and finds she has a stalker that will do anything to have her.
1. chap1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i don't own the show tru calling or any of the characters although Tom is mine all mine :)**

**Rating: PG-13 basically the normal stuff but it may change in later chapters i don't know**

**Feedback: I need is desperately. I drink it up! please review!**

**Summary: Tru and Lindsay go to their high school reunion and find out some people have changed since high school, and some haven't. Tru/Luc and Harr/Linds**

**Please review, this is my first story and i need all of your help! I also need a beta reader!**

Tru, Harrison, and Lindsay are sitting at the diner talking about Tru and Lindsay's upcoming high school reunion.

Lindsay "Come on Tru, you have to come."

Tru "I don't know Linds."

Lindsay "Don't you want to go and see everyone again?"

Tru "Linds don't you remember, high school sucked."

Lindsay "Please."

Tru "Fine, I'll go with you."

Harrison "Me too!"

Tru "Harry, you're not coming."

LATER: Tru and Lindsay walk into the reunion and start talking to people. Tru "Well, isn't this fun." Lindsay "Look over there, it's Tom"

Tru "What? (Spots him) oh my gosh. Hide me."

Lindsay "He used to have the biggest crush on you"

Tru "Don't remind me. Maybe he won't see me."

Lindsay yells, "Tom, over here."

Tru "what is your problem."

Lindsay "Now the only way he won't see you is if he has his eyes closed." She starts giggling.

Tru "Exactly how much have you had to drink"

Lindsay "Ummmmmmmm…"

Tru "Never mind I don't want to know."

Tom "Tru? Tru Davies?"

Tru "Tom"

Tom "So what have you been up to?"

Tru "well, I work in a morgue."

Lindsay "Tru, I don't feel so good."

Tru "Gee Lindsay, I wonder why." To Tom "Oh, you remember Lindsay."

Tom "Yeah, so are you still hanging out with Candace?"

Tru "Uh, no." Mr. Conner (Tru's favorite teacher) comes over to get a drink.

" Oh no, we're out of ice."

Lindsay "No ice? Oh no, we're out of ice."

Tom "I could go get some, I work for Marty's Ice Company."

Mr. Conner "Thanks Tom."

Tom "Tru, do you want to go with me."

Tru "Um"

Lindsay "Sure she does. Tru, you go get that ice."

Tom "Gotta listen to the lady." Tru smiles at him and turns around to glare at Lindsay. Whispering "what do you think you're doing."

Lindsay "Nothing."

Tru "Fine, but you're coming with me."

Tom "So, are we going?"

Tru "Yeah, let's go." They pile into Tom's car and drive off. They pull up to a gray/blue house with white trim. Tom "Home sweet home. Come around back." Tru gets out of the car followed by Lindsay who stumbles while getting out.

Tru "Are you sure you're okay Linds?"

Tom "Okay, let's just get her to the house." They have to practically carry her inside.

Tom "Maybe you should stay here."

Tru, "I'll be right back." Tom and Tru go into the back to get the ice and leave Lindsay sitting on the couch. Lindsay's looking around when she starts getting bored so she decides to go explore the house. She opens a door and goes inside. Suddenly she doesn't feel so drunk anymore. The walls are covered with pictures of Tru. Lindsay sees pictures from when Tru was in high school, college, and from last week when they were at the mall shopping together. Lindsay ' I gotta warn her.' Lindsay goes to the back and tries to open the door but it's locked.

* * *

**Sorry that it's not that long. Once i get at least two reviews i will update, or whenever i get bored. Please review! and tell me your ideas if you have any!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tru "How many bags should we get?"

Tom "Probably two."

Tru "Okay." As Tru's bending over to pick up a bag of ice Tom comes up behind her and puts his hands on her hips. She whirls around and pulls his hands off, "What do you think you're doing?"

Tom "Come on Tru, you know you like me; that's why you came here with me."

Tru "Actually I don't. I just thought you might need some help."

Tom "Don't you like me?"

Tru "I already have a boyfriend Tom. Come on, let's just go."

Tom says, "No, no you can't. I love you Tru," andtries to kiss her. She pushes him away saying "Tom, stop now."

Tom yells, "No!" and punches the wall making a dent.

Tru "Tom you just need to calm down you know, take…"

Tom "No!" and pulls out a knife. Tru screams and Tom puts his hand over her mouth. She bites him screaming, "Lindsay, go get help!"

Lindsay outside the room, "Tru, Tru, open up. I really need to tell you something." It's silent for a minute, then Tru screams.

Lindsay "Crap, where's that cell phone?" She finds it and calls Harrison.

Harrison "Yeah? Talk fast I'm about to win."

Lindsay "Harrison, you need to…"

Harrison interrupts "Lindsay, I told you I don't have time…"

Lindsay "Tru's in trouble."

Harrison "What?"

Lindsay "You need to get here fast."

Harrison "I'll be right there,sorry boys, you keep this one." The Head Honcho says as a pair of thugs step in front of the door "You're not going anywhere; not until all dues are paid."

Harrison "Come on man." _'Gosh, who can I call? Davis! No, he would probably get himself hurt. Luc! He'll help me out.'_

Harrison "Okay man, just let me make a phone call." He calls Davis "Morgue man, can you put Luc on the phone?"

Davis "Why?"

Harrison "Hurry!"

Luc "Harrison?"

Harrison "Luc hurry, go to this address."

Luc "What?"

Harrison "Please man." As Luc's putting on his coat and walking out the door he asks, "Why?"

Harrison "Tru's in trouble, I'll be there as soon as I can." Harrison hangs up and haggles with the bouncers, then sits back down at the table. He starts calling Luc every two minutes.

Harrison "What's happening now?"

Luc "I'm almost there." Two minutes later:

Harrison "What about now?"

Luc "I'm running up to the door, it's locked."

Harrison "Break down the door, just get in there."

Luc "I'll leave my phone on so you can hear what's going on."

Harrison "Thanks man, I'll be out of here as soon as I can."

Harrison hears splintering wood as Luc's breaking down the door. He here's Tru scream puts his head in his hands "Oh no, Tru."

Guy next to him "Your hand can't be that bad."

Harrison "It's my sister, she's in trouble and I can't leave. God, stupid poker." This guy is a regular too so he knows something must really bewrong for Harrison to want to leave the game, "Look I'll give you the money if you pay me back tomorrow."

Harrison "Thanks man, I owe you." He pays the head guy and takes off running.

* * *

**well, i hope you liked it. review please!**


End file.
